


The Walking Dead (English Version)

by CHIO_780



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Apocalypse, Big Brother Kai (Ninjago), F/M, Gen, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Kai Police, Lloyd Kid, Ninjago Zombie, The Walking Dead References, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHIO_780/pseuds/CHIO_780
Summary: A mysterious but great zombie apocalypse has arrived in Ninjago City, nobody knows how all this happened, the only rule that exists in this new world will be: survive, and the only option there will be for everyone will be to live or die, so a group of Survivors must face this hell in order to survive the dangers of this new world. And along the way they will find friends but also enemies.
Relationships: Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Kai & Nya (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon & Kai, Lloyd Garmadon/Kai
Kudos: 2





	The Walking Dead (English Version)

**Nobody's PV**

On a normal day in Ninjago City a police van patrolled the area, in front of the wheel a man with a dark blue police cap that hid his dark gray hair, had a beard and mustache as well as the color of his hair, his eyes were strong gray with an expression of tiredness and boredom. The young man in the passenger seat had spiky brown hair, and his eyes were amber, and he also seemed to express boredom and fatigue but also concern. His partner could not resist talking for a while, he thought of some words to express himself, he opened his mouth and let out what he had thought:

\- You look worried, Kai, is something wrong? - He replied with a friendly and convincing tone, Kai turned to see him but then looked away again.

\- Why do you say that, Tom? This is my face as always - he said with a little seriousness.

\- I have known you for only a month on patrol with you and you have never made that face, I know something is wrong with you - I turn to see him for a second and then look back to the front.

\- That doesn't matter, it's personal, Tom, just that - with a serious tone in his voice, he shifts his gaze to the window of the door so he can see outside on the street where they were patrolling.

\- Hey, I'm a policeman, I can solve any problem, even people's personal problems, you know? - He said with a pleasant tone towards Kai, who turned to see him with a frown.

\- This well, you want to know? I'll tell you - he sighs deeply - It's something that happened between my younger sister and me - he said with a bit of sadness and lowering his eyes.

\- And what is your little sister's name? Which you have never spoken to me since I met you - he asked with a tone of curiosity towards Kai.

\- Nya - Kai stated directly towards Tom.

\- Nya huh? Nice name, and what happened between you two? If you can tell - Tom asked towards his young companion.

\- Well then. It's something difficult to explain - I turn to see Tom - We had some complications -

\- So? As which? - I ask Kai.

\- I'd rather not tell that part. It is something difficult to explain - he looks down in a gesture of sadness and shame, as if he had done something bad to his sister.

\- Hmm. I see. Maybe I don't have any siblings, but I advise you to make amends with her. So he can trust you again - I advise Kai.

Kai thought for a moment before Tom's advice and looked at him again - Maybe you're right, maybe I should talk to her before it's too late -

But then the radio rang - " _To all nearby units, we have reports of a car in pursuit firing firearms on the track on the outskirts of Ninjago City, report to the area immediately"_ \- broadcast ends and Tom takes the radio - Okay, let's go there - puts the radio in its place and turns on the police siren and speeds up to get to the highway fast. 

**\----------------------------------------------------------**

When they reached the highway they saw other police officers blocking the road, braked and readied their weapons so they could stop the car in pursuit. They got out of the car and got into position.

When they heard the shots from a distance they saw a gray car with armed men inside and a police van chasing them, when they got too close the officers and Kai opened fire causing the car to lose control causing it to go off the road, and causing it to I overturned on the green area, inside the car three men came out with weapons in their hands.

\- Hey! Lower your weapons! Now! - shouted one of the officers.

One of the men with his gun ignored the officer who yelled at him and shot mindlessly at all the officers who ducked and took cover, then the other three men also opened fire.

\- Shots! Fire! - One of the officers ordered the other police officers and they started shooting.

Immediately the officers were able to hit the three men and they fell to the ground and appeared dead, all the officers thought it was over, one of them called the radio to bring support for the bodies of the criminals but they were careless by not giving He tells that another man came out of the car totally weak, took out his weapon he had and pointed it at Kai and without hesitation he fired.  
Kai felt the bullet pierce the right side of his abdomen, where the bulletproof vest could not cover him, he could not help but stifle a cry of pain, in his physique he showed agony from the pain caused in his body, he was losing a large amount of blood that protruded from his bullet wound, after falling to the ground one of the officers shot the man falling equal to the ground as his other pursuit companions, Kai's partner approached him to inspect his wound which was obviously very bad .

\- Oh God... - he said in a worried state towards the wound - Quick, call an ambulance! Tell them they shot a policeman! -

Kai let out several groans of pain and little by little he closed his eyes due to so much pain and blood loss in his wound, he could only see now everything blurry around him and hear the voices of his companions saying: _"You will be fine"_ , but in the end he closed his eyes where everything turned dark and he no longer knew what happened next.

**\------------------------------------------------------**

_"Five weeks later"_

**Kai's PV**

With a lot of work I opened my eyes, where was I? A light illuminated my pupils, my vision was blurred but I could distinguish that I was in a hospital I heard the sound echoes of that machine making _< beep-beep>_, the drops of serum fell slowly causing a strange sensation, like... numbness. I wanted to move but I couldn't, I felt... very tired and paralyzed, I can't say anything or even a sound, but I can feel the pain running through my body, and even if I feel it, I can't do anything... nothing. 

But then I saw the silhouette of a person entering my hospital room, it seemed to be a girl, it also looked young, it approached me, with the closer it came the more it distinguished it, it was a girl with short hair made of black mane, An almost all red college teenage girl's outfit, wait...that's...that's... _Nya ._

\- _Hello brother_ \- his voice sounded worried and sad - _Look, I brought you these flowers, they seemed pretty to me so...I wanted to bring them as a gift_ \- I try to force a smile for myself but it still looked sad - _You know? The station misses you something, just like me...I would like you to come home with me, it was not really what I said that day and I regret saying it and I want to ask your forgiveness, you were only trying to protect me, and in truth I'm sorry_ \- with each word he sounded sadder and sadder and even tears slid down his cheek - _Please, Kai...I need you to wake up...wake up...wake up...wake up..._ \- 

Her voice echoed in my head, I wanted to speak to her and tell her that I forgive her, I wanted to hug her like before and tell her that everything will be fine, but...I can't, I can't do anything, I can't move:

\- _Nya...Nya...Nya...! Nya!_ \- I shouted but she couldn't hear me, if I was awake, shouldn't she listen to me? But it seemed that my voice didn't reach her - _NYA...! NYA...!_ -

Suddenly a flash of light cut my sight for a moment, and that made Nya no longer meet me, it seemed that I had already been completely alone in the hospital room leaving me to hear only the sound of the heart machine that detects my heart, but I could already see everything perfectly, I no longer saw blurry and I could even hear my own voice when I said my sister's name even:

\- ...Nya...Nya...Nya... - He kept saying her name but she was no longer there, was it just a dream? Suddenly I felt that for an instant I could move my body, and indeed, yes, I could finally move it as I turned my head to look around. I could see a door in front of me, appear was the bathroom, the window was with the curtains closed but I could see perfectly that it was daytime since I could see the sunlight, but the strangest thing is that I could not hear anything at all, the only thing I heard was the machine making the sound of; _< beep-beep>_. 

\- Nya...? Hello...? Is there someone there...? - I called for someone to come but that never happened, this was already strange, isn't there supposed to be people here?

I tried to move my whole body but a pain exploded over my abdomen, making a moan of pain, I fixed my gaze on my abdomen and I could see several bandages around me and it appeared that I had a large gauze that was stained with blood. Suddenly the memories on the highway hit me in my mind, the car, the men, the shooting, and the bullet I received, I remembered everything. Trying to sit up ignoring the pain, I noticed that I had the gown that patients use in hospitals and I had a somewhat long blue fabric chort that reached my knee, I tried to stand up but my lack of balance due to my pain caused that fell to the ground and that caused me to hit me hard.

\- Agh! ... Someone please help me! - I shouted for help but nobody came to my call, I approached the hospital bed again, (or stretcher as they say), to be able to stand up, when I managed to sit down again I could still feel the needles of the serum injected into my arm , and also had the cable of the machine glued to my chest. I removed the needles from the serum from my arm, causing me to wince, and I removed the cable from my chest that was connected to the machine and that made the sound long; _< beeeeeee> _, that sound it makes when it no longer detects your heartbeat.

I stand up again, but this time my balance is perfectly fine, when I turn to look at the table beside the bed, I can see the flowers that Nya brought me as a gift, apparently it was not a dream after all, but it was weird is that they were withered and without any care, when I walk carefully towards the door I can feel the frozen ground on my bare feet, I get to the door and when I turn the handle and open it, I see that a stretcher blocked my entrance, when I do it to the side, I manage to go out to walk down the hall but even so I could not find anyone and that is not all, I can see several wheelchairs and stretchers out of place and some were lying on the floor, also several papers scattered by the ground but what scared me the most were the bodies of patients and some doctors lying dead in the corridor with bullet holes in their heads. I avoided that corridor and I went the other direction and there was still no one, everything was a disaster seemed completely abandoned, I manage to get out of the corridor and reach the main room where the entrance and exit door of the hospital was, but the bad thing is that there were more bodies lying on the floor, but I had no choice, so I crossed the whole room and was able to reach the door, when I opened it the light dazzled my sight, I almost went blind, but I was able to quickly recover my sight and I couldn't believe what I saw, it was almost impossible to believe.

\- Oh my God...this can't be true... - I said with fear seeing all of Ninjago City in destruction, it was a disaster and there were no signs of people, I even saw abandoned and destroyed cars.

I started walking and I was able to identify which hospital I was in, this hospital is near the police station where I work, when walking through all the streets it took several minutes when I finally got to the station, and while I was walking I could see shops, buildings, facilities abandoned and destroyed, like several vehicles, when I got closer to the station I noticed that it was just as abandoned, I got closer to the door and I could see through the glass that there was no one, I opened it, entered and began to walk the place.

\- H-Hello? Anyone here? - I answered several times - Boys? Tom? Rick? Andrea? Thaddeus? Someone? - and there was still no response from anyone.

I went to the room where all the police uniforms were, I opened a locker and there were several uniforms hanging on hooks, but the strange thing is that there were no weapons in the weapons lockers anymore, there were only a few ordinary pistols, I took a uniform and I put it on. I put on the dark blue police shirt, it looked like a soldier, on its sleeves were the patches that identified it as a police uniform, I put on a bulletproof vest over it, luckily it matched the color, I put on my jeans black color and black military-type boots, I tucked my shirt into my pants and then collected the belt with all the necessary equipment: ammunition, a knife, handcuffs, and a pistol holster, I fastened it around my waist and then take my gun and put it in the gun holster.  
The wound still hurt but I'm not going to go out and walk around the city alone with the hospital gown and without shoes, I leave the station ready and start walking again, I just hope that I can find someone.

An hour had passed and I still couldn't find anyone. I came to a small park next to a neighborhood, this neighborhood I knew, I have come here to patrol several times, but even so it seemed very abandoned, I walked behind some houses with fence, in the distance I can see a man walking.

\- Finally someone - I said relieved and started walking towards him - Hey! Wait! I need help! - I tried not to run a lot so as not to hurt my wound, since it still hurt, I think it has not been treated well. When that man turned to look at me, what I saw made me shiver with fear, part of his face was raw! He had blood in his mouth and on his clothes too, his skin was all pale, his eyes were lifeless, he began to growl at me and began to approach me. I try to get away but because of the shock I was in, it made me fall to the ground and that caused me more pain in my body from the wound, I recoiled, dragging myself backwards on the ground since that man wanted to catch me.

I take out my pistol and aim at his head and without hesitation I shoot him making him fall to the ground, dead, my breathing became very fast with fear, with care I managed to stand up and I felt that my wound hurt more, I should check it Later, but even more so, what happened to that man? Why was he like this? With that horrible look on his face, it was as if an animal had ripped the meat from his face, suddenly I hear several grunts when he turned around Where they came from, several people like that man, were covered in blood and some parts of the body were missing while others were whole, but covered in blood, they were approaching me.

\- Curse! - I mumbled as I started to run while ignoring the pain, since I was holding my hand where the wound was, since despite having the vest I was pressing too much to calm the pain.

\- Oh no... - I say in a low voice, I turn to see the fence that was behind me, luckily it was not that high, without thinking I jump to the fence and manage to reach the other side, when I fall to the other side I hear how Those people hitting the fence, I go backwards, suddenly I hear shots in the distance and apparently those things stop hitting the fence and go towards where the shots are.

I breathed a sigh of relief knowing that those things are gone, I get up again carefully this time, I can feel some blood coming out of my wound, ignoring the pain and I check the place where I was, apparently I am in a backyard with A tree that has a little house in it, I think it was a tree house, it also had a swing, I turn to see the house and go to the sliding door, I see through the glass of the door and apparently there is no one.

\- Hi? Is there someone at home? I need help - call but as I was afraid, there is no one, I notice that the door is open so I slide it to enter - In case someone is here, I am going to enter - I enter the house and it looks very uninhabited it seems that no one has been here On many days, I notice that I am in the kitchen, the dining room, and the main room.

I go to the kitchen to find something for my wound, I look in shelves, drawers and doors where they keep some kitchen things, but I did not find anything, this is excellent, now how will I manage to take care of my wound?

Suddenly I hear the static of a radio, I turn around to see where it came from until I saw it on the kitchen table, I go over to it and pick it up, I press the button that returns the call - Hello? - I answered but I didn't hear anything, maybe it's faulty.

I was going to put it back in its place, but the radio rang again - " _Hello?...who is there? ...can you hear me...?"_ \- this time I heard the voice of a child.

\- Hi? Who? What is your name? - I answered from the radio.

\- " _Hello. I'm Lloyd. And this is my house"_ \- he answered me from his radio, which I don't know where he was with the boy, or rather Lloyd, if that's what his name is. 

\- Lloyd, how old are you? -

\- _“I’m 9 years old, and you?"_ \- 

\- Um, 20 - I answered something uncomfortable - Where are your parents? Are you alone? - I asked him from my radio, as I am a policeman I must know more about the child, and maybe he knows what is happening here.

\- " _They went out to buy some things, but then they attacked those things and they no longer came home for me, but I know they would not abandon me"_ \- he replied sadly from his radio. 

\- Will you have any other relatives or acquaintances? -

\- _“No. Well, I have an uncle, but he doesn't live here, he lives in the city"_ \- 

\- Where are you now, Lloyd? And don't worry, I'm not a bad guy, I'm a police officer and maybe I can help you find your family - I answer from the radio, I wanted to know where he was so I could help him, since as an officer it is my duty.

\- " _I'm in the tree house"_ \- he told me from his radio. I look through the sliding door and I see the tree and the house, in which the child comes out through the small entrance - _"Can you see me?"_ \- He tells me from his tree house. 

\- If I can see you. Come downstairs - I signal him to come down and I can see how he was immediately following me.

When I take a closer look I can see that he is a blond boy with emerald green eyes, wearing a black hooded sweater, I can also see that he is approaching me shyly.

\- You're Lloyd, right? - I say with a soft tone, but he was still looking at me with a nervous and scared tone.

\- Y-Yes - he answered a little nervous - And you are? - He asks me curious.

\- My name is Kai Smith, nice to meet you Lloyd -

\- Do you know how those things got? -

\- I really don't know, Lloyd, I...I just woke up and found all this mess. But we have to find help, Lloyd, and soon, since we cannot go to the city, open to go find someone - I tell him to be able to reassure him, but soon I felt a little strong pain from my wound and that caused me to do a groan accompanied by a grimace as I held my wound with my left arm.

\- Does something hurt? - He answers me with a worried but simple tone.

\- It's nothing, just a gunshot wound, but that's why I need help, if I don't get it in time I could lose more blood - I tell him as I catch my breath from the pain.

\- Did they shoot you? -

\- Yes, after all I am a policeman - I answer him amiably.

\- I always wanted to be a police officer, but now that you say that police officers are shot, I prefer not to be -

I chuckled at his words, this boy seems likeable - To be honest, being a policeman is not easy, believe me - I answer him in a friendly tone - Anyway, how long have you been here? -

\- I've been here for four weeks -

\- Four weeks?! - I answered something surprised, well how long have I been asleep?

\- Yes. And I have been eating the sandwiches that I hid in my tree house, I also took the water and food that I needed from the kitchen, but I finished everything today and I did not think to go out alone, not with those things being around -

\- _"Wow, this kid looks smarter than I thought"_ \- I told myself in my mind. 

\- Anyway, I left the radio in the kitchen, in case my parents came back for me, since me and my father always played with them -

\- Hmm. I see. Lloyd look, we can't stay here, we have to go out and get help -

\- But if those things are out there, what will we do? - He asks me with a scared tone.

\- Don't worry, I'll take care of you until we find your parents or your uncle, okay? - I answer in a soothing tone.

\- This well - answer me calm tone.

\- Good. Come on, let's get out of here - after that we both headed outside.

**\------------------------------------------------------**

**Nobody's PV**

When Kai and Lloyd left the house the whole neighborhood seemed quiet, of course some cars were blocking most of the street.

\- Well it seems like it's safe out here, but don't get away from me - he pointed out to Lloyd as he nodded his head, and then they both left the house.

After a few minutes while walking, they have not found anyone else in the vicinity until:

_BANG!!! (Shooting)_

\- Oh shit! Lloyd covers tea! - Kai ordered him to cover himself and he did, just like him.

\- Are they going to kill us?! - Lloyd answered with a very scared tone towards Kai.

\- No, of course not - Kai said to reassure him a bit - Don't shoot! We are people! - Kai indicated from his hiding place, which they hid behind a car, along with Lloyd.

\- Show yourselves then and we won't hurt you! - shouts the man who shot.

Kai and Lloyd obey the man's order and come out of hiding and apparently they see that they are two men, the first one had ginger brown hair with royal blue eyes, he had a long-sleeved shirt with the same color as his eyes, and gray trousers with a rifle in his hands. And the other had black hair, a little long, and his eyes were also black, and he was a little bigger than his partner, with mountain clothes and like his partner he also had a rifle in his hands.

\- Who are you? - answered the first man.

\- I'm Kai, and I'm a police officer, and he's Lloyd - Kai affirmed to the men calmly, from the man and his partner both lowered their weapons and approached them.

\- Oh, I'm so sorry I shot you with your little brother - the brown haired man apologized to Kai and Lloyd, but it seemed to surprise Kai.

\- Oh no, he is not my little brother, I barely know him today. I'm helping him find his family - Kai affirmed towards the man.

\- This well. Let me introduce myself, I'm Jay, and my partner is Cole - Jay introduced himself gently.

\- Nice to meet you - Cole replied kindly, while Lloyd waved at them.

\- Nice to meet you Jay and Cole, but what are you doing here? - Kai asked curiously towards them.

\- We're here looking for food for our survivor camp before we go to get away from the walkers - Cole stated to Kai.

\- Walkers? - Lloyd asked a little curious.

\- That's what we call those things that came to the city for no reason and started attacking people, any bite or scratch from those things will become one of them -

Jay noticed Kai grabbing his left arm on the right side of his abdomen as he winced in pain.

\- Are you OK, friend? -

\- Would you believe me if I told you I was shot? - Kai answered towards Jay who looks at him curiously.

\- This well, I think. Hey, how about you come with us to our camp? There maybe we can help you with your injury, and maybe the child can find his family -

\- Okay, where is your camp located? -

\- Not far from here. It is located on the outskirts of the city in the forest -

\- Also in the camp we have a motor home plus two other vehicles that we could get while escaping from those things, and we also have everything we need such as: food, water, medicines and things to be able to defend ourselves from walkers - Cole said towards Kai.

\- And how many survivors are there in your camp? - Kai asked.

\- In general we are twelve in our group - Jay said - The other ten are in the camp, waiting for us, and we better get back before it is later and more of those things come out - he said a little desperate.

Cole suddenly turns back upon hearing some growls, and sees a herd of walkers approaching them - And it better be ASAP, why here comes a herd of walkers! - Shout to the boys who also saw the herd of walkers.

\- The sound of the shot must have brought them - Kai replied.

\- Well done Jay - Cole said as he tapped Jay's shoulder.

\- Oww, come on sorry, I had no idea - Jay said apologetically.

\- Come on, this is not the time to argue, where is your vehicle? -

\- It's that one - Cole pointed to the truck they came in.

\- Come on, we have to get out of here! - Jay shouted who goes to the car while the others followed closely.

Jay, Kai and Lloyd climbed in the front of the truck while Cole climbed in the back where were some things they had already obtained. Jay takes the keys out of the truck and places them in the crack, turns them to start but it seemed that the engine was not responding.

\- Jay, hurry up! - Cole yelled from the back of the truck, watching as the walkers got closer.

\- I'm on that! - He answered a bit frantic while he was still trying to start the truck, until finally the car started, and he accelerated at full speed, finally leaving that place infested with walkers.

**\------------------------------------------------------**

_A few hours later_

From the foothills of the mountains you could see that the sun was beginning to set, which meant it was getting dark soon.  
And after escaping from the pack of walkers they left behind, they reached the forest that Cole mentioned and followed the route that would lead them to the camp that was located in a clear clearing.

\- Well, here we are - Jay announced to Kai and Lloyd, where it could be noticed that the child was half asleep leaning on Kai's injured side.

Kai could feel a slight twinge of pain in his side as he felt Lloyd's small weight on him, but when Jay parked the vehicle with the others, the blond boy was suddenly startled when he saw that they had already reached their destination. Cole got out of the back of the car while the three of them got out together with Jay, they saw how Cole under two large backpacks full of many provisions and gives one to the blue-eyed so that he would not carry the two, in front was the motor home with some other tents and an extinguished campfire in the center of them, in addition there were other survivors.

\- Is this your camp? - I asked Kai to Jay as he watched the camp and even having to Lloyd near him.

\- Yep. This is - he said as he saw how three men approached them, but he knew perfectly who they were - Ah. Hi Dad, Zane, Dr. Julien, how good it is to see you again - Jay greeted his father as he approached him.

\- Son, are you okay? Your mother and I were very worried about you - Jay's father answered worriedly, who had all gray hair and a small beard on his chin, his eyes were the same as his son's, and he also had on engineer clothes with colored suspenders blue, with black boots and also had a shotgun in his hands.

\- Yes, Dad, I'm fine - I answer calmly towards his father.

\- Good, son, I'm glad to hear that - says his father putting his hand on his son's shoulder, who smiles back.

\- Who are they? - Zane asks, who had pale blond hair, with light blue eyes, wearing a white shirt with long sleeves and gray pants.

\- He is Kai, he is a police officer and the boy who accompanies him is Lloyd. We found them in the town house while we were looking for food - Cole said to Zane.

\- Well it's a pleasure to meet you Kai and Lloyd - Zane says with a greeting.

\- Likewise - Kai answered. But at that he let out a sore groan as he held onto his injured side.

\- Are you okay? - Asks Dr. Julien who had the same gray hair, with gray eyes and wearing a lab coat. He could see how Kai was holding his side tightly while showing a pained grimace.

\- Yes... well, something like that - he said while trying to hold the pain - Let's say... five weeks ago I-I was shot, but my wound has not healed completely - when he said that he saw how Dr. Julien approached him and very quickly, without asking, put his hand on his forehead. Kai didn't say anything about it, if he wanted to be believed that he hadn't been bitten or scratched by walkers.

\- Well, you seem to be telling the truth. If not, you already had a high fever by now - Dr. Julien said to the others to reassure them - I think I can help you with your wound, of course if you allow me -

\- Sure - Kai agreed.

\- Okay, Zane go get everything ready, could you? -

\- Sure, father - he affirms as he leaves to prepare everything.

\- Good. If you can still stand, right? -

\- Yes, something - Kai replied.

\- Good - Dr. Julien answers, but in that he fixed his gaze towards Lloyd who was next to Kai - Hey, hi little one - he approaches him and leans to his height - What's your name? - I ask kindly.

\- Lloyd - he responds normally to the doctor.

\- Hey, Lloyd, do you know this man? - Julien asked quietly.

Lloyd turns to see Kai and then Dr. Julien - Yes - he stated normally.

\- Good - he got up and looks at Kai - Come follow me, Kai. I will immediately heal that wound -

\- Kai...? - A female voice answered at a distance from them. When they looked, they saw that it was a young woman with short black hair, with sky blue eyes and cozy and simple clothes, such as a red T-shirt and pants with sports tennis shoes. You could see from her expression that she looked very astonished.

Kai looked in amazement at the girl who was standing there in front of him, and it could be said that he felt an immense relief inside him - Nya...? -

\- Huh? They know each other? - Jay asked somewhat confused at the expression of the two of them.

From one moment to another Nya ran to her older brother and hugged him like she had never done before, just like him. At last the two were together again.

\- Well, I'll take that as a "yes" - Jay answered seeing how they hug each other with great affection.

They stop hugging and start staring at each other to make sure they are both okay.

\- I thought you had died ... and, and I didn't know what to do about all this disaster and, and I -... - Nya couldn't finish her sentence well because she seemed to want to cry again. However, her brother hugged her again to reassure her.

\- Shh... Easy, I'm here, with you - Kai says calmly towards his sister who relaxes again, but when Nya squeezed Kai's injured side , he lets out a slight moan that Nya notices quickly.

\- Kai? - Nya began somewhat worried but then remembered why her brother was in the hospital: the gunshot wound - Don't tell me that yet...? -

\- If you mean the gunshot wound that caused him to remain in a coma for five weeks in the hospital? Yes, that's my problem now - he answered half sarcastic while holding his left side - At least I'm lucky that the bullet is no longer inside my body, that's a plus point. But apparently the doctors did not end up healing me at all well, I guess this disaster prevented them when it started -

\- Hey, sorry to interrupt this moment between you two but how do you know this guy, Nya? - Cole asked approaching the two brothers who turned to see him.

\- Huh. Oh, I guess I hadn't told all of you. Cole, he's my older brother, Kai - Nya affirms towards Cole who looked quite surprised.

\- Huh?! S-So he is - ...But you didn't say that he had... -

\- Yes I know. But, with all this that has been going on it suddenly made me believe that. How can we not believe it with all this mess around us now? - He replied showing a somewhat sad look but at the same time he showed a weak smile when he saw Kai again.

\- So are you Kai's younger or older sister? - Lloyd suddenly asked who approached Kai's side.

Nya immediately looked at the blond boy who was next to Kai, she was very surprised to see him - Well I'm the youngest, I'm three years younger than Kai. And Lloyd, right? Did you find my brother? -

Lloyd shook his head, still looking at Nya - No, he found me. And he told me that he would help me find my family -

\- Your family? -

\- It's an interesting story that I'll tell you later - Kai said, touching Nya's shoulder.

\- Your sister looks very good person and cute, Kai -

\- I think so, boy - Kai replied, rolling his eyes.

\- Hey! - Nya reproached, hitting Kai playfully on the shoulder.

\- Get ahead of the others, Lloyd. I'll be right now -

\- Yes! - He said running off chasing Jay and Cole with the supplies.

\- By the way, where did you find it, Kai? - Nya asked suddenly as she looked at the blond boy helping with the supplies.

\- After I woke up, I went looking for help, I equipped myself with what I needed and when I found those things I escaped to the neighborhood that is around the city. I went into a house, and it turned out that that was the boy's house, he told me that when all this started he hid in his tree house, and he stayed there for four weeks eating only what he could bring from the kitchen of his house, no He dared to leave there since then - Kai explained, seeing the boy as well, seeing how he was carrying one of the backpacks that Cole had given him.

\- And his parents? - She asked a little nervous, but seeing her brother's expression let her know that maybe Lloyd's parents would already be...

\- It is not yet known if his parents are ... you know; dead or not - he said as they both began to walk towards the camp - The only thing he told me is that they left for some things, but since all this of the walkers began, they never returned for him to his house. But I wait for his parents to come back for him, he left this radio - he took the radio from his belt and showed it to Nya - He still has the other one, but he left it at home waiting for his parents to be able to communicate with him . He also told me that he had an uncle, only that he lived in the city, and I highly doubt that we will find him too, as do his parents. With all this that is happening now, I will not know if they are alive or not - he said, putting the radio back on his belt. When he looked at Lloyd again he began to feel something bad for the poor child - I would not like to tell him that his parents, maybe they could be... -

\- We have other survivors here, Kai. Maybe he can find them here, but even if he doesn't, don't let him lose hope -

\- In this new world in which I have awakened, Nya. Who knows if there is still hope for humans, nothing is known yet, and it will be better to keep breathing to see what will happen after this -

Noticing the seriousness in her brother's voice, Nya looked back at the boy who now seemed to be smiling - At least, you did a great job taking care of him - she smiled as she looked at her brother again.

\- Yeah, well, whatever. I wouldn't want to be your babysitter all my life anyway -

\- Heh, you were with me and still you didn't complain -

\- Who said I complained about that? - I argue to Nya, where she was laughing a bit. Something that was typical of Kai is that he was very overprotective towards people who did deserve his protection. Nya was an example of that, Lloyd perhaps would be in the future assured.

As soon as they arrived at the camp with the others, they could see several tents and the trailer parked nearby, in what appeared to be a campfire, there was a man with brown hair combed up, something similar to Elvis, he was wearing the same warm brown clothes, and it seems that he was preparing what would be dinner very soon.  
However, in one of the stores Zane was preparing everything to treat Kai.

\- Hey, Dareth what are you doing? - Jay asked passing him.

\- Oh hi Jay, they're back, I'm glad. You will love this today we will have beans, cereals and coffee with some cinnamon for dinner - I answer while looking at him over his shoulder.

\- Great, in case you want some seasoning, we brought more food, I hope and you find something good in those bags we brought -

\- Okay I will - in that he saw how Kai and Lloyd approached, he was quite surprised to see more surviving people - Whoa, who are they? -

\- Dareth, they are Kai, a policeman, and the little one you see is Lloyd, we found them while we were looking for supplies, from now on they will join our group - Cole introduced them as he approached the chestnut at the campfire - And also Kai, it turned out to be Nya's long lost older brother - he added the last part as a whisper near Dareth.

\- B-Big brother you say?! -

\- Yes, let Nya explain to you later - he said as he continued walking while he put down the bags.

\- Okay, luck I did a lot for tonight - he said to himself as he continued to prepare the fire and dinner.

\- This way, Kai. Here I will attend you - said Dr. Julien as he showed him the shop that Zane prepared.

\- Okay - he said as he entered the store followed by his sister. But in that Lloyd stayed outside waiting, but seeing how they treated Kai.

While they tended to Kai, Jay and his father headed to the trailer to drop off the things they brought. As soon as they entered, they saw Edna, Jay's mother and Ed's wife, she was a woman with medium brown hair and the occasional gray in it held in a bun, she used reading glasses and her eyes were light brown. It seemed that he was comforting a young woman with almost brown hair tied in a braid, having normal green eyes. At her side was her husband, named Garmadon, a man with short dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. He was also comforting his beloved wife as she sat on the mass seats of the motorhome while sobbing a bit. The cause? Obvious, for his lost son. In the background was a young man named Wu, who is Garmadon's younger brother and Misako's brother-in-law, he was silently watching as Garmadon tried to calm Misako from his weak crying, Wu looked young, had blond hair and light sky blue eyes. His expression looked just as sad and worried as his brother and sister-in-law's.   
  


The silence was broken when Jay walked in with his father at the door.

\- Mom, I'm back - Jay answers his mother who sees him and draws a relieved smile on her face.

\- Oh, son - she said as she approached him and wrapped him in a big hug - I'm so glad you've returned safely with us - she felt her son hug her back.

\- Yes, it's good - Garmadon answered calmly - And Cole? Did it come back well too? -

\- Yes, he's fine, he's out helping now -

\- Didn't you have a problem finding supplies? - Wu asked suddenly.

\- No, of course not, Wu. But if we find two other survivors in a neighborhood near the city -

\- Other survivors? - Wu asked surprised.

\- And what are they like? Are they legit? - Garmadon answered somewhat suspicious but also somewhat curious towards the new ones in the camp.

\- Come on brother. You know that we can help other survivors, at least it's good to know that even there people still live there - Wu replied calmly towards his brother while placing his hand on his shoulder.

\- You may and you are right little brother, but in this new world it may be that even the living can be worse than the dead - he answered his younger brother with a somewhat serious tone.

\- Now that you mention it, you may be right -

\- Okay, Jay, tell us, who are these new members? -

\- Well, the eldest is Kai, he is a police guard but he was injured, but he was not bitten by a careless walker, Dr. Julien is already tending him. And the second is a child of some 9 or 11 years maybe ... -

\- Boy? - Garmadon asked indignantly as he interrupted Jay.

\- Yes, and his name is Lloyd and... -

\- Lloyd?! - Misako spoke now, suddenly interrupting Jay again. But from her expression she seemed to be very anxious.

\- Um... Yes, why? - Asked confused at the same time curious Jay to see how Misako reacted suddenly.

Saying that only Misako suddenly left the trailer to head outside.

\- Misako, wait! - cry Garmadon behind her as he followed her. Like Wu.

When they left the trailer, Misako's world suddenly stopped in slow motion when he saw outside the medical store the blond boy who he knew was his real son, who he thought had lost in all this mess.

\- For God's sake... Lloyd! - Misako yelled towards her son in a relieved way.

Lloyd immediately turns to look in the direction in which his name was called, only to see in amazement the face of his mother who had thought she was lost.

\- Mom...? - Lloyd could hardly believe what he was seeing before his eyes - Mom! - She shouted with excitement as she ran to her mother to hug her.

When mother and son embraced they felt great joy to meet again, tears formed in both but these were joyful tears. Misako felt that her heart was repaired again by finding her son again. Nya, hearing the commotion, went out to see what was happening, just to see how Misako hugged the Lloyd boy with much love, that same surprised the others in the camp.

\- Oh, son... I'm so glad to see you again. But are you okay? Did nothing happen to you being out there? - Misako asked concerned as she began to check her son for any injury or something on his body.

\- If mom I'm fine, nothing happened to me, I'm totally fine, you see? - Lloyd said calmly towards his mother.

\- Ah - she sighed relieved as she kissed her son on the forehead - Luckily, I'm very glad you're well -

\- Lloyd...? Garmadon's voice was heard very surprised behind them.

\- Father! - Lloyd ran smiling towards his father who hugged him tightly and picked him up in his arms.

\- Oh, son! I'm so glad to have you in my arms again - Garmadon said relieved as he hugged his son affectionately.

\- I missed you so much dad! - Lloyd replied to his father as he looked at him with a big smile.

\- So do I, Lloyd. You can't imagine how much I missed you - he said while stroking his son's hair.

\- Lloyd? - Wu's voice came from behind them.

\- Uncle Wu! - He said happily as his father left him on the ground and ran to hug his uncle.

\- Oh little... - Wu hugged his nephew with great affection since he had not seen him for a long time - I am so glad that you are well -

\- I'm glad to see you again, man - Lloyd said as he stopped hugging his uncle.

\- But how could you support yourself all this time? And how did you get here? -

\- After the walkers attacked us, I hid in the tree house of our home. Then Kai found me and said he would help me find them. But that's where Jay and Cole found us, and they took us here, to the camp - he explained clearly to his parents and uncle.

\- Kai? Who is he? Asked Garmadon.

\- Kai is a cop. I get home to find out if there were still people, but that's where he found me through our radios, dad - he said as he showed him the radio that he still had in his pants - Kai still has the other one -

\- Sure, the radios - Garmadon had remembered that with those radios he and his son always played many things with them while they were at home. As they had a long signal range, there were times when Garmadon took a radio with him and spoke from his work with his son.

\- And where is he now? - Misako asked referring to Kai.

\- In the store there - he pointed to the medical store with his finger - He was injured and doctor Julien is treating him now -

The family went to the medical store, and upon entering they saw how a young brown-haired man had nothing on his upper body while he was sitting on a small bed, where Julien was sitting in front of him attending to what would be his wound. Next to the chestnut was Nya watching him carefully while Zane was fixing some things.

\- Are you Kai? - Garmadon asked suddenly towards the young wounded policeman.

\- Yes, Kai Smith. You must be the boy's parents, right? - He asked as he looked at each one.

\- Yes we are. I am Garmadon, her father, she is Misako, my wife and Lloyd's mother, and he is Wu my younger brother and my son's uncle - he said as he introduced each of his family.

\- We are very grateful to you for having found our Lloyd, really - Misako answered very gratefully as she hugged Lloyd's shoulders from behind.

\- Was nothing. I just did the right thing - he said half smiling - He told you that he would take you with them, didn't he, boy? - He said looking at Lloyd.

The boy only felt and nodded his head - You did -

\- But what happened to you, young man? - Wu asked now as he pointed his gaze at Kai's wound, which is already being cleaned with cotton and alcohol by Julien.

Kai could feel the tremendous burning in his wound, but decided to hide all his discomfort - Before all this chaos began I was shot, I was in a coma, but I woke up today in the middle of this crazy world and did what I had to do to live yet -

\- Wow, it seems like a miracle for you to be alive, doesn't it? -

\- And say it... - Kai said rolling his eyes - And that before I did not believe in miracles -

\- Maybe it's for something - said Misako - I've always said that every being lives for a reason -

\- Good argument - Kai said smiling - But... Speaking of which. Do you know why or how all this started? -

\- Nobody even knows. It all happened pretty fast - Garmadon said.

\- Dead coming to life - Wu thought aloud - Something that only happens in those horror movies or video games for fans or something like that -

\- And to think that that was just something fictitious or impossible - Nya concluded suddenly.

At that, Kai let out a pained grunt as he felt how the alcohol made his wound burn stronger.

\- I'm sorry - Julien quickly apologized as Zane handed him another packet of cotton.

\- Well, we had better retire and let Julien heal him. Let's hope you get better soon, Kai - Misako answered kindly.

\- Thank you - he thanked them politely as he watched the family leave the medical store.

\- Well, Kai, you need to lie down - asked Julien to Kai, who do not disobey and lay back on the bed - Well, hey, this might hurt but I'll need you to make an effort to stand -

\- Okay, I've already suffered worse things - he replied simply as he heard his sister snort.

At that Julien took the needle and thread that Zane had prepared for him, and carefully passed the thread through the hole of the needle, which was hot by the way. With his experiences in medicine, he skillfully passed the needle through the wound and then passed it again following the same pattern. Kai barely endured the pain, but he had to be strong, to calm down he thought of something else, for example that this was going to end very soon.

And indeed Dr. Julien finished stitching up Kai's wound very soon. He took a bandage to wrap around Kai's abdomen to finish his work.

\- Well, that's it, Kai, it will take a while to heal but at least the stitches won't untie very soon. For now, try not to overexert yourself. But if a problem arises, don't hesitate to come with me -

\- Thank you very much, Dr. Julien - Kai thanked politely as he got out of bed and continued to put on his police uniform, but without the vest this time.

\- No need, Kai. Come on, Zane, let's see what the others occupy -

\- Yes - Zane said as he followed his father out of the store, leaving Kai and Nya alone.

\- Hey - Nya spoke as she approached her brother stopping him as he put on his police shirt.

\- What? - I ask confused.

\- Why don't you wear something normal for tonight and leave your work things here? After all it's not like the walkers came to eat us today -

\- If you say it like that, now it makes me worry more -

Nya sighed showing her brother a small smile - Stop worrying for a few moments and try to relax, okay? After all, you went through hell today -

\- Nya - Kai spoke with a somewhat low and sad tone making Nya look at him carefully - What happened... that day at home...I...I want to tell you that... I'm sorry - I speak sincerely towards his sister who looked at him surprised.

\- Kai... -

\- And I also regret...not realizing that you needed me to be there with you -

\- That no longer matters - Nya shook her head sympathetically while hugging her brother by the shoulders - I should also apologize to you. What I did was...very stupid -

\- It's normal for a teenager like you - he said as he smiled at her.

\- What I did does not seem normal... It is not something I would do -

\- It doesn't matter anymore - Kai said as he turned to her and gently stroked her black hair - I will never get away from you again -

Nya saw how her brother's reassuring gaze made her feel safe again, she was too glad to have her older brother by her side again. Why do I doubt that he had died in the first place?

\- I'll bring you some more comfortable clothes for tonight. I'm sure and that we have something that fits you - Nya said as she went to look for Kai's clothes outside the store. As Kai stood there inside the store, he began to think about what will happen from today. Could he and the others really survive in this new world?

When night finally fell on the camp, they all gathered for the dinner Dareth had prepared for everyone. Kai now no longer had his police uniform and was wearing the clothes that his sister had brought him for him, it consisted of simple pants, hiking boots and a red button-up shirt, and underneath it a certain white shirt with very sleeves short certainly if it was something comfortable for Kai.  
The Garmadon family was just as comfortable by the campfire. That made sense, after all they were finally together, since the afternoon Misako has not stopped pampering her son, there is no doubt that I miss him too much. The members of the camp were happy to finally see this happy little family. Dinner was certainly very good tonight for everyone (and luckily for Jay).

\- Kai, you have been injured since all this started, how could you survive? Cole suddenly asked towards Kai, just to have a new conversation.

\- When I woke up, I was still in the hospital. I felt confused, disoriented, I didn't even know what had really happened since I was the only one who survived... what actually happened in the hospital. The hospital was full of dead bodies, all shot in the head, everything was destroyed -

Everyone was paying attention to Kai's story, especially Lloyd. And Nya stared at her brother with a worrying expression.

\- When walking through the corridors of the hospital, I could feel fear run through my entire body. Everything was desolate, and when I left there I saw everything destroyed, it was as if there was no one in the city and I was the only one there. The whole place was a complete hell, he didn't know what had really happened. Maybe I was still injured but I had enough strength to continue. The first thing I did was go to the police station where I worked, it was fortunate that the hospital where they installed me was close by. When I went there there was no one, but the strange thing was that everything was open, as if everyone had left in such a hurry, when I came in I saw that almost all the weapons were not there and he can only equip me with something simple. When I was ready I set out to go out to see if I could find someone alive at least -

\- You didn't seem to think you'd meet _”living "people_ in that state they're in now - Cole said. 

\- Yes it is -

\- And Nya why didn't you tell us about Kai? - Jay asked now towards Nya.

\- Starting all this mess, I thought I had lost it. When I was going back to the hospital to visit him I saw how all the disaster that we all saw began. I could never get to the hospital ... and I thought, I lost my brother forever -

\- But it was not like that. Now I'm here with me - Kai calmed her as he caressed her knee with his hand. She smiled at his brother's comforting touch.

\- I guess it was the same situation for you, wasn't it? Misako? ¿ Garmadon? - Cole asked of the two parents.

\- Something like that - Garmadon began.

\- In all this disaster you think you lost everything you love, the same thing happened to us when we believed to see Lloyd lost. As I would have liked to have taken him with us that day, so everything would have been different - Misako said as she stroked her son's hair.

\- And Lloyd, how could you support yourself all these days without your parents? - Cole asked towards the little boy who was surprised by the question.

\- Good question - his uncle answered curiously.

\- Well... - he started a little nervous but then he saw Kai who gave him a slight nod of the head - After staying home alone I heard how everyone outside the house began to scream and turn violent, so I did what mom did to me said: hide in a safe place until help arrived -

\- Good rule - Kai replied smiling towards the boy. That made his parents smile too.

\- So I hid in my tree house, but not before taking all the food and water I could. Since then I kept hidden there, but after days of hiding there, Kai came and found me -

\- What a miracle right? - Zane said.

\- Or coincidence - Dareth spoke.

\- And now my question is: how could they all meet? And how did this mess start? -

\- We are not really sure - Dr. Julien said.

\- It all went really fast actually, and it all started in the city - Lou explained.

\- The city? - Lloyd asked.

\- Yes, the truth is, we are not entirely sure what actually happened. From one moment to another everything seemed normal and then... - Ed spoke now, stopping because they all knew what he was referring to.

\- It all started when we heard that there was a demonstration in the city, military and police rushed to the place but suddenly people began to run and scream while others attacked others. The military fired at the violent protesters at will, but that could not stop them. All the people went crazy - Jay said explaining what he remembered.

\- And that's not all - Cole spoke - After that the government made all citizens evacuate the entire city, they declared Ninjago City as a deadly quarantine zone. But they would take citizens to a secure quarantine zone in the other state -

\- But while that was happening it turns out that we saw what people became. The dead rose suddenly and began to attack the other citizens, those who were already infected, only two days passed and they too transformed and became other different people, eating human flesh - said Zane .

-First, it was me and my parents - Jay said - Then we ran into Cole and his father, then we rescued Zane and Dr. Julien from the evacuation area - And a day after that we met Dareth, Nya, Garmadon, Wu, and Misako when we returned to the city for supplies. After that we all became a group and hid for the moment in this place -

\- For the moment? - Kai asked.

\- We do not plan to stay here for long, after gathering what we need we will go away from those things, we are planning to find a safe place to live until all this hell is over... or rather resolved - Cole explained.

\- I see - Kai sighed.

\- I think we'd better all go to sleep, it's too late to be awake - Misako said as she got up with Lloyd and her husband.

\- It's true, it was a good dinner but it's time to sleep. I'll stand guard, and then it's your turn Jay -

\- Is seriously? Jay exclaimed with a frown.

\- Yes - I speak neutrally Cole as he passed her and hit her mind friendly shoulder to the Oji -Blue.

When everyone went to their respective tents, the Garmadon family got into theirs, and when Garmadon and Misako went to bed they tucked Lloyd in the middle to keep him close.

\- It's okay, son - Garmadon said softly to his son who seemed not to want to sleep even because of some fear - We are together, and we will not leave you again. I promise -

\- Seriously? - I ask with an innocent tone.

\- Yes - said his mother giving him a smile - Now sleep a little -

Lloyd without saying it twice snuggled into his blankets and his mother pulled him closer to her so she could hug him.

\- Good night, son - his father said as he stroked his hair.

\- Good night father. Good night mom -

\- Rest, son - his mother said as she gave Lloyd one last kiss on the head.

While in the medical store Kai and Nya were lying on their beds. Despite the fact that Nya slept in the trailer this time, he decided to sleep next to his brother, as the medical store was the only one available to him, they let him stay there.

\- How much do you think? - His sister asked suddenly, looking askance at Kai.

\- In what happened today - he answered simply - After five weeks sleeping in that hospital, it makes me think about how I am still alive, and how all this was possible in the first place -

From hearing about that from her brother, Nya felt the same, how could this disaster happen in the first place? Did you have a reason or something like that? Did people really deserve all of this? Or did they deserve this themselves?  
Nya tried to ignore all those thoughts and tried to change the subject at once with her brother, it would not be good to sleep with those thoughts in your head, that would only give you nightmares.

\- Do you remember the times we went camping with mom and dad? - He asked his brother to see if that would convince him to change the subject.

\- In the woods at home? -

\- Yes -

\- Yes, I remember - Kai smiled as he remembered the family moments at home. The most important moment they had was to go camping in the forest that was by their town, Ignacia, they went when a special season came from the skies - Starfall season -

\- Mom's Favorite Season -

\- Yes. Once a year, Dad would always mark the date on the refrigerator calendar and do some research on the computer and television on the astronomy channel to see when the stars would come across town -

\- Dad would have to take the car to the mechanic to have it checked before we go. Why did he always say that: you always have to be safe than sorry -

\- Mom would prepare the lunches, and let us take for dessert at the campfire -

\- Dad would have two telescopes ready in the car -

\- And before we left, I would ask both of them the same question that I always asked them: "Why do we still do this?" -

\- And they would answer you... -

\- It was in a rain of stars that we met, and when we knew that you were going to reach the world... - they both answered at the same time while laughing as they always remembered their parents' response as to why they always went camping in the forest just to see the meteor shower that was seen out there.

\- And when they saw them they always told us that every time they saw them, they would see hope... and a future for us and for everyone - Kai said, sounding nostalgic for those beautiful times that he lived with his family.

\- After we lost them Kai, didn't you wonder why the two of us don't continue with that custom? We were so happy to see them pass through the skies that sometimes I told myself they were right; that it was something beautiful, and that it made you think of a hopeful future -

Kai sighed sadly just thinking about that - I know that after they left this world we took different paths you and I, each one in their own right? I focused so much on police work that I almost forgot about you -

\- And with the university, I wanted so much to fit in that I ended up accepting the advice and stupid invitations of others, all for not listening to you at first -

\- We both forget about the past, but maybe everything would have been different if we had only gone one more time to the forest and seen the rain of stars -

\- Maybe - Nya said as she snuggled into her bed. He saw that Kai was also doing the same, and the two stared from their beds - Will we ever see a rain like the ones we saw before? -

The brunette thought about the question his sister asked him, would they see another shower of stars? In this new world it may be somewhat uncertain, but we must not lose hope, right?

\- Yes, maybe, someday maybe. Or who knows when, just don't stop looking at the starry sky, only then will you realize how much you can see them again -

With that answer Nya was satisfied and settled down on her blankets to get ready to sleep - Good night, Kai -

\- Good night, Nya. Rest - he said to finally see her submerged in a quiet sleep. He still thought about what would happen from now on, alone and hoped he would survive to see how this whole walker disaster ends. Anyway, tomorrow would be a new day for him and everyone.

**\------------------------------------------------------**

The next day everyone got up to start their new day, everyone was doing their normal work, but Kai was now helping Cole and Jay with the cars, since apparently they were checking the amount of gasoline that they still lacked.

\- What do you think? - Cole asked showing him the gallon of gasoline that Kai still had left.

The brown-haired policeman took the gallon and inspected it for a moment - I think it is only enough for a maximum of kilometers -

\- Do you think that's enough to get out of here? - Jay asked.

\- I think so, but it would be advisable to look for more gasoline later, I hope and that it reaches something, even if it is to reach a town or something like that -

\- There is a highway coming out of the forest. With everything that happened before I imagine that some abandoned their cars -

\- But if we think about it, maybe more people have already won us the idea that you are thinking of telling us, at the moment gasoline and water are worth more than gold -

\- He's right, they barely got this amount of the cars that you guys came across on the road - Kai said

\- Maybe - he sighed as he looked at Jay and Kai.

\- But if we have to carry water for the cars, the tanks must be full, as long as they have water the cars will be able to function rather with the little gasoline that they still have -

\- The water we use for cars we get from a stream there - Cole pointed with his finger in the direction of the stream - It's not far, you just have to walk straight -

\- Well, I'll go get some water, while they check the engines of the cars and the motor home. Better safe than sorry, right? - He said as he took an empty container and headed towards the stream.

But before that Nya crossed the path with a curious look - Where are you going? -

\- For some water for the cars, the boys say they get it from a stream near here -

\- But do you feel good enough to do that? Julien said that you shouldn't make too much effort - now his tone of voice turned somewhat concerned towards Kai.

\- Easy, Nya, I'll be fine. I will try not to make too much effort. Also, bringing water doesn't hurt anyone. I'll be back soon, don't worry - Kai assured him to continue on his way to the stream.

Nya watched her brother go into the forest and then turned to see the boys opening the front covers of the car and inspecting the engines, but she also saw Jay greet her with a friendly look, and Nya returned the gesture.

As the seconds passed in the forest and Kai finally found the happy stream, he leaned over and surveyed the area for a moment, then he turned to the container and filled it completely with water.

\- Ready - he said to himself as he got up to return to the camp. He looked at the forest for a second and admitted to himself that he missed this; to be in this kind of environment.

But before I left the stream I heard how some steps and branches, being trampled, could be heard from a distance, and they were not only a common footsteps of a single person, but of several.

\- Hi? - He asked aloud if there was really someone there.

But he received no response, out of curiosity I walked further from the stream to find the sound of footsteps. He thought at first that they were other living survivors, but as he got closer to the area of the noises his heart immediately stopped when he saw what his eyes saw at a distance.

Grunting and shuffling feet could be heard in the forest, and they belonged to none other than a large herd of walkers walking towards the direction where Kai and the others' camp was.

\- Oh God... - he exclaimed in a whisper as he turned and began to run quickly towards the camp to warn everyone in time of the approaching danger.

**\------------------------------------------------------**

\- Pass me the nut, Lloyd - Jay asked kindly towards the blond boy who was now with them watching how they did their work.

Lloyd obediently gave Jay the turkey wrench that was in the toolbox - Is this it? - He asked towards the brownie showing him the tool, just to be sure.

\- Yes, thanks - he took it and started tightening some engine nuts.

\- You know about cars, Jay? - He asked curious to see how Jay fixed the car well.

\- Yep - he answered simply without stopping to squeeze with the tool - He worked in an automotive workshop in the city, he helped fix any car that entered through that automotive -

\- It sounds great, could you teach me some day? - He asked, sounding excited.

\- Sure, you could be my repair assistant - he replied sounding something funny making the boy laugh.

\- Hey, Jay, do you have a key available? - Asked from the other car Cole.

-Yeah sure - he said, taking the tool and handing it to Lloyd - Could you take it, friend? -

\- Yes - he said as he brought the tool to Cole.

\- Thanks, friend - he thanked while receiving the tool from Lloyd.

\- You also worked in the city, Cole? -

\- Yes - he said as he began to work on the engine - In the theater of the city, I worked with my father. Well, I work more on stage repairs, it was very useful since it was very strong -

\- Seriously? -

\- Yes, whenever I rested I went to the gym to do some exercise -

\- The bad thing was to exceed your diet to cake, right? - Jay jokingly replied. That made Lloyd laugh again.

\- Hey - Cole was offended.

Meanwhile, Kai kept running in the forest as his legs allowed, until he finally reached the clearing of the camp. And he wasted no more minutes.

\- Hey! Everybody! - He arrived shouting towards everyone, who were surprised to see him arrive like this - Listen, we have a problem -

The others stopped what they were doing and rejoined Kai.

\- What's going on? Garmadon asked.

\- What is the problem? - Wu asked.

\- A herd of walkers is approaching - he said filled to the point directly.

At that they all started to get nervous and almost panicked as they started talking to Kai all at the same time.

\- Let's see, calm down, calm down! Easy all, easy! - Kai calmed them down to regain order - Listen, we have to get out of here before they arrive, so start preparing all the essentials and the cars now -

\- Right, let's go do it - Garmadon said to everyone.

They wasted no time and everyone began to remove the tents and put them away, the clothes, water and food were also packed in suitcases and backpacks, and the cars were hastily repaired without any mistakes.

\- Cole, do you have guns? - Kai asked suddenly after loading the last suitcase into the truck.

\- Yes -

\- Well, show them to me - he said simply as Cole guided him to the weapons.

From the truck in the back Cole pulled out a large backpack and it contained some firearms and handguns.

\- They are all we have -

Kai counted the weapons and they turned out to be: two rifles, three simple handguns (plus Kai’s), a shotgun, and a revolver. And by hand: just a bat, an iron bar and five knives.

\- They will do, the cartridges and bullets will be enough to retain them - he said as he took his own police pistol and began to reload it.

Cole took a rifle and readied it with his ammunition.

\- Can you use that? - Kai asked Cole, while raising his eyebrow.

\- I always went hunting with some coworkers, it is not difficult to use it once you get used to it -

\- Good, but this time they will not be animals that you shoot, so make every bullet worthwhile -

\- I will - he said ready with his rifle.

\- The walkers are coming! - Zane shouted when he saw how some walkers began to see each other as they left the forest.

Everyone hurried even more, and they finally managed to put everything away, and take everything they needed. Parents Jay, Dareth, Misako and Lloyd climbed into the motor home, Lou and Dr. Julien got into one of the cars to the like Garmadon and Wu on the other.

\- We are ready! - Garmadon confirmed from the car.

\- Good. Jay, Cole and Zane stay with me to hold back and change the direction of the walkers. The others stay away as much as possible, if possible wait for us on the highway they mentioned to me - Kai ordered them as he readied his rifle.

\- I'm staying too - Nya answered suddenly.

\- No, Nya - Kai replied seriously as he approached Nya.

\- I can help - he responded quickly to his brother, but then his determined face calmed down - And I don't want to lose you again -

\- You will not, but I need you to go with the others and protect them - she said calmly as she gave her sister her own police pistol - Only use it if necessary - she said quickly - Now go up - she said as he guided her to the house rolling.

At that Jay approached her as he watched as Kai returned to his position.

\- Be careful you too - Nya said while giving him a quick hug.

\- I'll try. Don't worry - Jay reassured him as he gave the signal to his father to start the motorhome. And then he too returned to his position as he watched as the three vehicles sped away from the area.

\- Remember, don't shoot everyone, just those in front, then we'll get in the car and make them follow us to change their direction and then we'll go back to the others - Kai explained quickly, seeing how the three of them gave him a nod with their heads understand that they understood the plan.

When they saw the closest walkers approaching them, they started shooting at them making the sounds of gunshots be heard throughout the forest, and also every bullet they released hit every walker, and they all went straight to the head without any failure or rose.  
But when they finished with the main ones, they saw how others were coming towards them, only that they were coming a step further behind than the previous ones. Kai knew immediately that enough was enough, if they continued like this they would run out of the cartridges they still had.

\- Okay enough! Let's get in the car quickly and get out of here - he said as he hung up his rifle and told everyone to do the same with their weapons.

\- Fine, Jay, you drive - Cole told him as he climbed into the back of the car and Zane got into the passenger seat.

\- Take the opposite route Jay, we must not let them follow us to the others - Kai told him as he climbed in the back with Cole.

Jay obeying Kai's order, started the car and drove it to another route and made the walkers start following him, in the direction he took.

\- It's working - Zane told him when he saw through the mirror of his door how the walkers followed them and were moving away from them.

When they left the site Zane took out the radio he had, and put it on the radio channel of the motorhome.

\- Here, Zane, does anyone hear me? Change - I ask from the radio.

\- _"Yes? Zane? Is that you? Over"_ \- Dr. Julien's voice came from the other channel. 

\- Pope? It's you? -

\- _"Yes, it's me, is everyone okay?"_ \- 

\- If we are well, we are already leaving the forest, where are they now? -

\- _"We are on the highway that is through the forest"_ \- 

\- Okay, wait for us there, we're on our way - and with that Zane put the radio in place.

\- Where are they? - Kai asked from the back.

\- They're on the highway -

\- Well, at least they waited for us not far away -

After a while they finally reached the highway where they suddenly saw the familiar motor home and the other two cars. As they approached they were greeted by the entire group; Cole for his father, Jay for his parents, Zane for his father, and Kai for his sister, but to his surprise, he was also greeted by Lloyd who ran to hug him with his parents' permission.

\- Thank heaven they were able to do it - Misako answered relieved with the four.

\- Barely - Kai answered reassuring his sister and Lloyd - But I doubt very much that we have left them behind. We need to move and soon -

\- I see - Garmadon said as he took out a map on the routes of the city of Ninjago City and placed it on one of the covers of the cars - Well, these are the routes of the Ninjago City freeways. We are on this route - he said, pointing to the route on the map.

\- Route 21 - Kai said.

\- Apparently many took this route for evacuation. But it seems they didn't get very far -

\- And the bad thing is that there is also no gasoline in any of these cars - Lou said, pointing to all the cars.

\- I suppose my conclusion was true - Kai said as he turned back to the map - But it seems that they only took the essentials, you don't see many suitcases -

\- He waited and that they had been taken by their own owners - Nya answered somewhat uncertainly.

\- Is there a place that is close to that route? - Wu asked looking at the map.

\- Well, let me see... - Garmadon checked all the routes and saw a specific place that caught his attention - Mmm... If we continue along this route for sure and we can reach this town, Ignacia -

Kai and Nya's eyes widened in surprise at the mention of their hometown, where their home was.

\- We know Ignacia - Kai revealed as he looked at the location on the map.

\- Seriously? - Wu asked them.

\- Yes, Nya and I grew up there, and we know the town well. And then there's a gas station, if we're lucky we can still get a drink. Also in my house there are more weapons that we can use -

\- It could work - Cole replied.

\- Maybe yes, just and I hope the gasoline we have left will last us until we get there - Jay mentioned as he got back into the car.

\- Well, decided, let's go to Ignacia - Kai said to everyone.

They all began to prepare to travel again, but at that Nya approached her brother to talk about Ignacia, their home.

\- It will be... a bit strange to come home after what happened, don't you think? -

\- Yes. It will be - he openly admitted to Nya - Alone and I hope they all left there too. At least the ones we've met -

\- Me too -

\- Come on, let's go with the others to prepare -

When Kai and Nya got into the RV with Misako, Lloyd and Jay's parents . Wu and Garmadon got into the same vehicle as Lou and Julien, and the others were in the other but this time with Dareth accompanying them. As Kai knew the way they let the motorhome go to the front leading the way to Ignacia.

And so begins his journey in this new apocalyptic world of walkers hungry for human flesh.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by both The Walking Dead series and its four games with the character named Clementanie. (I think that's how the name is spelled).
> 
> Also, and I hope everyone remembers, I'm not very good at English. But I do the best I can.


End file.
